


Falling in Love

by Adhuber



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is starting her freshman year of college and she meets a young man.  Could he be her future or will he be her downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was starting her Freshman year at University, though she wasn’t going to be living on campus Emma was hoping that the money her parents would be saving would allow her a little more lenancy in her life. She had grown up on the large farm her parents had and were surrounded by a larger farm held by Mr. Gold. Of all the people in the town, Emma had as a child befriended the older man and his son. Bae was a senior at the university and at least she knew one person at the bigger school. 

As Emma got her books together, she decided that she would venture across to the neighbors for a visit. She went out to the barn and saddled up one of the horses and took a slow gallop across the acres until she came to the drive that went to the Gold’s home. Emma liked the newer house Mr. Gold had built for his new wife and their children. She knew that Bae wasn’t too keen on it, but then he was his own person and was looking for his own place to finish his senior year. As she dismounted she saw that Bae’s car was parked in the drive, good she could ask him some questions about school. Tying up her horse she walked to the back door and knocked. She had been told many times to just come in, but her parents always told her that it was not polite and so she knocked.

The door opened to a beautiful auburn haired woman, “Emma, you know you don’t have to knock.”

Emma smiled at the woman who had many years ago been her own babysitter. “Belle you know I would never just walk in.”

“Oh whatever, come in, the kids are upstairs playing video games with Bae and his friend.”

Emma stopped, she hadn’t considered that Bae would have a friend with him. “Oh, I was just going to see if I could ask him some questions about…”

“Well the twins will surely be destroying him soon and he’ll be down shortly. Would you like something to drink?”

“Um, yeah I’ll just have some water.”

Belle went to the cabinet and got a glass and poured some cold water from a pitcher. “Rumple is out looking at the crops. He’s not been very happy with the farmer he hired. Says he hasn’t been maintaining the crops. I don’t know why he insists on farming when he really isn’t a farmer, but it gives him a hobby.”

Emma sat and listened to the woman. She had been fundamental in introducing Gold to the younger woman. Emma had gone to Gold’s house when her parents had been at work and convinced him to take her to the library. It had only been a matter of the two individuals to meet for Gold to instantly fall in love with the younger woman. They had started dating secretly and when Belle found out she was pregnant the two had rushed out of town and gotten married. A month later a new house was being built in the back 40 for her. The twins had arrived a month after they had moved into the house with a teenage Bae. Three years later they welcomed another child and four years after that they had their last child a little girl. Emma had gotten to babysit the children and on occasion still she enjoyed watching the kids so that Gold and Belle could have an evening out. 

“Oh my God Belle, you have to cut the kids off the PS3.”

Smiling at the young man walking in, “and what should I do instead, let them drive me and your father crazy?”

Bae laughed and saw Emma, “hey kiddo, what brings you over?”

Emma hated the fact that Bae treated her like a kid. Especially now, when she was a freshman in high school he was a senior. He had ignored her except for when other boys tried to talk to her. When he had started university he had spent more time with Emma and during her junior year the two had gone out on several dates. The relationship ended when Bae wanted things to get more serious and Emma made it clear she wanted to wait. The following year Bae met Tink and the two had been inseperable. It was because of their relationship that Bae wanted to move out of the Fraternity house and get his own apartment with Tink. 

Emma figured that if someone was here with Bae it would be Tink. She had tried to be friends with Tink, but the two just couldn’t get along. Tink wanted to make it very clear that she and Bae were a couple and that if Emma had any previous feelings for Bae that she should forget about them. Instead a young dark haired man came down the steps with Bae’s step-sister ogling him. 

“Killian, this is our neighbor Emma, she’s going to be starting school with us tomorrow.”

Emma looked at the young man who walked over to her and offered his hand, “Emma Nolan.”

“Killian Jones,” he smiled. 

He had incredible blue eyes, the kind a girl could get lost in. He had a good hand shake and there was something electric about his touch. Emma could see why Anna was following him around. “Um, I thought I’d stop by to see if maybe you could give me some help about getting around tomorrow.”

Bae looked at her and rolled his eyes. “Come on Em, you should go on one of the school tours.”

“I did,” she argued. “It just was well, I’m not sure where my classes are.”

“Oh my God. They have maps that explain all that. I’m not…”

“If you’d like, I can take you around,” Killian interrupts.

Emma’s eyes lit up. “That would be great.”

Bae shook his head, “don’t get too caught up in her pretty face Killian, she can be a tease.”

Emma felt like she had just been struck. She thought that Bae was over the entire thing after all he’d been with Tink for over a year now. Looking at the young man, she figured he would have heard everything that wasn’t said, but instead he seemed indifferent.

“How about I meet you at the quad at 8:00”

Emma smiled, maybe Killian didn’t know the drama that went on between her and Bae, “um okay, but where is that?”

“I could pick you up at 7:30 instead.”

“Um, okay, I mean, I don’t want to…”

“It won’t be a problem. You ready to get back to the House Bae?

“Uh, yeah, tell Dad I’ll stop by this weekend,” as he grabs his jacket and walks out the door.

With the door closed, Emma sat down and looked at her glass. “I think Bae still hates me.”

The other woman walked towards her and put her hand on her shoulder. “Bae is an ass. He doesn’t understand that there is a difference between love and sex.”

Emma looked up at her friend, “I just feel like because I told him no he’s going to hold it against me forever. I just wasn’t ready and…” as tears stream down her cheeks. 

“Emma, you had every right to tell him no. He is a simple minded male, and if his father saw how he was treating you he’d be…”

“I’d be what,” as a man walks in.

Belle smiles at her husband and goes to him for a hug and kiss. “Bae is still angry at Emma because she wouldn’t have sex with him.”

Emma’s eyes got wide and she wanted to hide. The last thing she wanted was for Mr. Gold to know about her relationship with his son. 

Instead she sees a frown cross his face. “He didn’t try to…”

“No,” Belle tells him, “but he’s being an ass about it to his friends in front of Emma.”

“Ah, I remember…”

“Dear, I don’t think Emma here wants to know about…” as she gives her husband a squeeze. “Emma, why don’t you go upstairs and…”

“Oh, I should get home, I’m sure Mom and Dad will be home soon. I’ll uh talk to you later,” as she moves to the door.

“Well you let me know how the tour goes with Killian. I think you’ll find he’s a much more interesting young man then Bae.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emma starts University is she going to meet the man of her dreams

Emma went to bed early that night. She was nervous about school and also going to school with one of Bae’s frat brothers. As she took her shower and got ready, her parents seemed indifferent to their daughter’s anxiety. They sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Emma’s dad looked at her with a questionable look, but Emma ran to the door instead.

Killian was early and was looking around very casually. Emma invited him in and they went into the kitchen. She introduced him to her parents and two younger siblings. 

“Would you like some coffee?” Snow asked.

“Um yes please, I’m sorry I’m so early, but the other mates in the house were a bit roudy last night, so…”

“So you live in a Frat house?” David asked.

“Um, currently, I’m only a junior so maybe next year I’ll venture out like Bae and get my own place.”

“You’re a friend of Bae’s?” Snow inquired.

Killian sat down with his coffee and replied, “yeah, I should be done, but I spent two years in the navy, so…”

David perked up at this, “you served in the navy?”

“Um yes, so…”

Emma could feel her father begin the interrogation, part of the downside of him being a detective. “I guess we should get going,” as Emma stood up and grabbed her bag. Killian moved next to her and took her heavy backpack from her. 

In the car, Killian put her bag in the back next to his. Emma fastened her seatbelt and looked at the black Challenger. It was a very masculine car but would be completely impractical when snow hit. 

“When is your first class?”

“Nine.”

“What class?”

“English, then I have World History, then Stats. I have Physics and American Lit on Tuesday and Thursday.”

“That’s quite a class load,” he told her, “are you sure you want to take that much?”

“Uh well I didn’t have any…”

“I’d be happy to help you rearrange your classes,” as he glanced over at him. He pulled into a parking spot, “I find that more than twelve hours per term can end up causing major burn out. I’m a history major. Do you know what you want to major in?”

Emma got out of the car and grabbed her bag, she bit down on her lip, maybe she should take his advice. “Do you know how to…”

Killian smiled at her, his eyes twinkled, he took her hand and led her towards the campus. He showed her each of the buildings and where her classes were. Before her first class began he took her back to the administrative building and got her classes rearranged. He walked her to her first class and just before he left, he ran his fingers through hair, and said, “I don’t want to be forward, but would you like to catch a drink after class today?”

Emma looked at the man, he was incredibly handsome, and he was asking her out on a date. “Um, okay.” She turned and walked into the class to see a half dozen other women sitting staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes a new friend in her classes and finds that one young man is very interested in her.

Emma found that her classes went quickly. She took notes and read through the syllabus, listened to other students ask questions. When the first class ended, she collected her books and packed them up to go get lunch. Killian hadn’t said anything about meeting her for lunch, but she figured she’d see him later. As she walked towards to the student union a young woman came up to her and smiled.

“Emma, right?”

“Yeah and…”

“Sorry, I’m Ariel. I was in class with you, and thought maybe you might be able to help me around. I saw you with that…”

Emma smiled, girls definitely had noticed Killian. “Um, well actually I’m as lost as anybody. Did you want to go get lunch or do you have another class?”

“No, I have a stats class at 1:00 so I have this long break and I just don’t…”

Emma felt relaxed, so at least she would know somebody in her next class. “I think I’m in that class as well.”

The two women walked across the campus to the student building and went to the cafeteria. They ordered there food and found a table to spread out their books on. 

“So what other classes are you taking?” Emma asked.

“I have art and history tomorrow. I also am on the swim team so I have practice every morning from 7:00 till 8:30.”

Emma sighed, “I have history and physics tomorrow. My friend helped me rearrange my schedule so that I’m not so overloaded.”

“That would be the cute guy who walked you to class?”

A blush creped up Emma’s cheeks, “yeah, um, he’s…”

“No need to explain, he’s quite the looker. Of course I’ve already met the man of my dreams. He’s on the soccer team and doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Then how do you…”

“I knew him back in high school but he never noticed me, so…”

The two sat and ate their food, discussed their plans for school. Emma learned that Ariel was living in the dorms. When they finished the two decided to explore the building, and quickly found where the majority of the students hung out. The Dungeon was in the basement of the building and contained multiple televisions and video games along with pool tables and lounge seating. There was a coffee bar and a bakery. Emma and Ariel looked like they had finally found the place to be and quickly found two chairs to sit at. By quarter till they grabbed up their bags and ran to their next class. 

As the professor finished explaining his requirements for the class and gave out the first weeks assignment he dismissed the class early. Both Emma and Ariel were relieved, but Emma suddenly was anxious that she might miss Killian. As they walked out, the two sat down on a bench and traded phone numbers. Just as Emma was entering Ariel’s information into her phone, somebody sat next to her and snatched her phone.

“Hey!” as she grabbed for the phone, only to find that Killian had taken it.

“You don’t have my number in your phone. I think I shall put myself as your number one speed dial.” As he quickly entered his phone number – he then took a quick picture of himself and attached it to his number. Looking at the other woman sitting next to Emma with her mouth agape, he offered his hand, “Killian Jones.”

“Yoah, Killian, are you ready?” another male voice called out.

Emma and Ariel looked up at the other voice and Ariel instantly grabbed Emma’s hand. Emma looked at her new friend and at the blonde young man. 

“Oh hey Ariel, Killian, are you ready?”

Killian gave his friend an annoyed look, “Emma, this is Eric, Eric Emma. And, uh,” looking at the other young woman.

“Ariel Triton.”

“Okay now we all know everybody. How were your classes Em?” 

Emma looked at Killian, he was already calling her Em and she liked the sound of it on his lips. “They were good. Ariel and I are in class together.”

“Well Ariel would you like to join us for a drink?”

“Okay,” she answered.

Emma gave her friend a smile and they all got up. Killian took Emma’s bag and looked at Eric expecting him to do the same for Ariel. He grunted and took Ariel’s bag. They walked to the parking lot and Killian tossed his and Emma’s books in the trunk and waited for Eric to do the same. As they got to the seats, Eric made to sit up front until he got a look from Killian. He then quickly helped Ariel into the back and followed suit. Emma got into the front seat and readjusted the seat to give Eric more leg room. Killian then drove into town and pulled into the Rabbit Hole’s parking lot. Emma knew the restaurant/bar but had never actually been inside.

“Um, Killian, I don’t know if…”

“Don’t worry, we’re just having a drink then I’ll drop you back home.”

They all walked into the building and took a booth. Killian and Eric had the girls sit on the inside and waited for the waitress. When she arrived, the guys both ordered beers and Emma and Ariel ordered sodas. 

“So Ariel, Eric told me you are on the swim team.”

Ariel’s eyes got wide as she realized that Eric actually knew who she was, “Um yes, I got a scholarship and…”

“She helped our high school team go to the championship. You were robbed when they said that the Tigers had really won,” he told her.

Ariel and Eric began a quiet conversation between themselves and Emma smiled. Emma looked at Killian who was sipping his beer and watching her. 

“Um, thanks again for everything. It really made my first day not so scary.”

“Good, then I can pick you up tomorrow and we’ll do it again?”

“Okay,” she answered, she wasn’t sure where her voice came from since she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. “I don’t want to…”

Killian smiled at her, “and maybe this weekend we could catch a movie.”

Emma’s mind began to race, was this gorgeous guy asking her out on a date? “Sure, I just…”

“I know that you went out with Bae, but he can be a jerk. I just thought that maybe…”

Emma bit her lip, “Bae and I have known each other forever, and well we broke up because…”

“I know he was quite clear about it all yesterday. I think a gentleman never talks about things like that. If you don’t…”

“No, I just wanted you to know that…”

“I look forward to getting to know you Emma Nolan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a first date be her undoing? Emma doesn't know what she is doing, but she does enjoy his company.

The week flew by for Emma and by Saturday afternoon, she had gotten the majority of her class work completed. Killian had picked her up every day and driven her to class. Her parents were a little hesitant, but when Emma said he asked her out on a date, her dad suddenly became concerned.

“Are you sure you that’s a good idea?” he asked.

“Oh my God David, Emma is going to be nineteen, when I was that age, you and I were…”

“That was different.”

“Oh come on Dad, you’ve met Killian, he’s been nothing but a gentleman. He’s taken me to my classes, he carries my books and well…”

“I just think he seems a bit older.”

Snow moved in front of her husband, “David, you were twenty-five and I was seventeen. I think we need to let Emma make her own choices. If this young man is interested enough in Emma to spend time taking her to school and wants to take her out on a date. We should be happy, we’ve already met him and Emma is happy.”

Emma looked at her mom and smiled. “I promise I won’t be out late.”

David decided that this argument was not one for him to win, so he shrugged and went back to watching the football game.

Killian arrived at 7:00 dressed in a long sleeve button up shirt and leather jacket. He smiled at Emma who came out wearing a pleated skirt and blouse and sweater. He helped her with her jacket, said hello to both of her parents along with her brother and sister and took Emma’s hand as they went out to the car. He opened the door and closed it after she got in, and then got in himself. As they drove to the movie theater they carried on a small conversation.

Once the tickets were purchased, they went into the theater and found two seats in the back together. The theater had been recently upgraded with stadium seating and the ability for couples to lift up the arms of the seats and create a cozy love seat. Killian lifted the arm and Emma sat down next to him. He put his arm around her as the theater dimmed and the movie began. Emma watched as other couples snuggled together to watch the movie. In fact as the movie began she noticed that the majority of the couples began kissing and making out more than watching the movie. A blush came up on Emma’s cheeks as she realized that Killian must find her so boring that all he was doing was watching the screen. It wasn’t as though she didn’t like him in fact she had spent many hours dreaming of kissing him. She wondered what his lips felt like, if his kiss would be different from the way Bae had kissed her. As her mind went back to her most favorite pass time, she suddenly found herself actually looking at those lips and then she saw those eyes that seemed much darker than normal, and before she knew it, she felt his lips on hers. Within mere minutes she was kissing him, and as his mouth moved over hers, she slowly let her tongue touch his lip and was surprised when she felt him respond. 

Killian pulled Emma onto his lap to get better access to her lips and as she parted her lips she moaned as he dived in to taste her. Her hands moved over his chest and up to his neck and soon her fingers were in his hair. He let his hands pull her closer and one hand went down to her thigh and slowly went up her skirt and gently cupped her hip and cheek. She didn’t pull away but pushed closer to him. Everything that Bae had said was far from the reaction she was giving him. 

Emma’s mind went into auto pilot. She was in his arms and loved every touch. Any other man she would have pulled away from had they been so brazen as to put their hand under her skirt, but she wanted Killian in a way she had never wanted a guy. In fact she couldn’t get close enough to him. She moved ever so slightly and found herself straddling him. She had no idea what she was doing as she shifted her hips and found that Killian seemed to want her as much as she wanted him. As both hands suddenly were under her skirt, he could feel his fingers pulling at her panties. Soon she felt his fingers rubbing her clit and she moaned and pushed harder into his hand. His lips left her and went to her neck as he felt her grind down on his crotch. She was so wet and yet his fingers made her body get even more excited. Her mind kept telling her she wanted more, and as his lip nipped at her neck she suddenly realized that he could end up leaving a mark and that would be much harder to explain to her parents. She stopped her grinding and looked at him.

“I, um, I…”

“God Emma, I want you,” as he put her back in her seat he grabbed up her jacket and his and he led them out of the theater. Taking her hand in his they quickly left and got back into his car. Killian grabbed Emma and pulled her towards him. “You have no idea how…” as he kissed her.

Once again Emma’s body melted into the kiss and before she knew it, she was straddling him in the driver’s seat. His hands once again were under her skirt and he cupped both butt cheeks as she started to grind down on him again. After several very long minutes, Killian pulled away. 

“We’ve gotta slow down, otherwise I’m going to have to take you somewhere and make love to you in a very slow and delicious manner.”

Emma stopped at that comment, she leaned her head against his, and bit her lip, “I don’t know what all Bae told you, but I’ve never been with a guy, um I’ve never had, um…” she didn’t know how to have this conversation, “I’m still a virgin.”

Killian looked at her in surprise, how could such a beauty such as this be so innocent? Her kissing seemed to be much more experienced, but then maybe he drove her to do things she wasn’t use to. He knew that he wanted to do things to her that he usually waited until he thought he had feelings for a woman before moving forward. But with Emma, he had wanted her the minute he met her. The fact that she had agreed to let him take her to school and to spending time with him so quickly, only added to his desire. If she was as innocent and Bae had given up so quickly on her, than he would take his time and treat her like the princess he knew she had to be.

“Then we won’t rush into things,” he heard the words coming out of his mouth but had no idea why he was saying them. In truth he wanted to take her back to his room at the Frat house and spend the rest of the evening if not the entire weekend making love to her. 

Emma smiled up at him, afraid he would be disappointed that she wasn’t experienced. Swallowing, “it’s not that I wouldn’t want to, because with you I would, it’s just that I always thought that…”

Killian put his finger to her lips, “I won’t pressure you to do anything you aren’t ready for. And I can show you how we can both enjoy ourselves just with touch.” God he didn’t know whose voice that was telling her these things. His body wanted to find itself deep inside of her, he wanted to watch her climax as he pounded his body into her. He wanted her more than anything, but he also knew how to be a gentleman and he would be one if it killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are a couple, they are going on their first weekend away. Will it turn out as she had dreamed?

Over the next few months, Killian took Emma to school, they spent time with friends that they made together, and on weekends they went out to movies, dinner or went to parties together. As Emma’s birthday approached her mother decided to have a talk with her daughter.

“Emma, darling, I think maybe it’s time we got you on some birth control,” Snow came out as she walked to sit on Emma’s bed.

Emma looked up from her laptop. She had been busy writing a paper, and hadn’t thought much of her mom coming in to talk. “I…”

“I know that you and Killian have been together since the beginning of school, and I’m not a fool when I see how you look at him. I just think that it is better to be protected just in case you two decide to… Unless of course you already are, in which case I’m okay with that.”

Emma sat up and stared at her mother. Yes she had stopped off at the school clinic and asked about birth control and had been given free condoms which she kept in her purse, but she and Killian were still going slow, or at least that’s how she thought of it. They still had not had actual intercourse, though they had done just about everything else in his bedroom. He promised that he wouldn’t pressure her, and she had willingly done everything he suggested so far. Her mind quickly went to the previous weekend as she had told her parents they were going to dinner and a late movie and instead had ended up at his locked bedroom as he had undressed her and kissed her everywhere. She liked how her body reacted to his kisses when he nipped at her breasts and his fingers touched her. When his mouth had moved between her legs the first time her body had involuntarily jerked, but now when he went there she moaned and begged for more. He liked watching as she would lose absolute control and beg for him to take her. He constantly would say no and then do something new to her body. She definitely wanted to consummate the relationship and she thought her birthday would be the perfect gift. Emma shook herself from her thoughts and looked at her mom. “Yes I think that would be a good idea.”

Snow looked at her daughter and smiled. “We can go by the doctor’s office tomorrow.”

By the end of October, Emma was ready for her birthday and what surprise Killian had planned for her. He said he had an entire weekend planned along with Ariel and Eric and a couple of other couples they were going to go to a lake for a late fall weekend. David had not been thrilled by the idea of his daughter going away for the weekend, but Snow had again pointed out their own behavior when they were her age.

As Killian pulled into the driveway – driving a truck instead of the Challenger, he had Ariel and Eric with him. The three came into the house and waited for Emma to come down. Emma had packed her swimsuit and a couple of changes of clothes since Killian had promised her a special evening but told her nothing else. As she walked down with her bag, she smiled at her boyfriend and the other couple. They all seemed very happy and excited for their weekend to begin. Killian naturally took her bag and put his arm around her pulling her close before he gave her a quick kiss. 

“Here is the address of the lodge we will be at in case you need to reach us. I’m not sure what the cell service will be like,” Killian told David. 

David hated the fact that he really liked Killian, why did his daughter have to date a guy with manners. He took the paper and smiled, “thanks Killian, I doubt we’ll have any need to bug you guys, but I still appreciate it.”

The group got in the truck and off they went. Ariel and Eric were busy kissing and cuddling with each other. Emma was thrilled her friend had finally landed her dream guy and was just as happy as she was. The drive lasted a few hours and they arrived at a lodge by the lake. Emma had only heard about the place from what she overheard from Bae and Tink’s conversations. She was very excited to have some quiet time alone with Killian. As they pulled into the parking lot Emma saw several other couples from school that she had seen at parties. She was even surprised to see Tink and Bae walking into the lodge. 

It was strange that even though she and Killian were dating they never went on double dates with Bae and Tink. In fact she didn’t see him at all, but she guessed it was because he had moved out of the house he had shared with several of his frat brothers for his own smaller place with just Tink. As they all got out, Eric and Killian grabbed the girls and their bags and pulled out some rolling coolers. Emma knew that this was going to be a party weekend, and since it was her birthday she was going to let loose for once.

As the couples checked in, Emma had told her parents she was going to share a room with Ariel, though she figured her mother probably already figured she’d be sharing a room with Killian instead. They got their key cards and all went off to find their rooms. 

“They have an indoor pool and sauna. We’ve also got the bar reserved tonight and of course Eric and I brought along our own drinks for later.”

Emma smiled as she followed Killian, “I might have a beer or two tonight.”

Laughing at the comment, “you are going to drink tonight? As much as I love you Princess that is one of your prudish behaviors.”

“Hey, I don’t want to get into trouble.”

Stopping at their room, “I would never allow you to get into trouble.”

“No you just enjoy corrupting me.”

Killian pulled Emma into his arms and kissed her lightly, “love, if I could corrupt you completely I would.” He opens the door and Emma walks in. Just as he is about to follow her he sees Bae walking by. “Looks like it should be a fun weekend, aye mate?”

Bae looked at his friend. “Don’t tell me you are still toying with Emma. She’s a waste of time. You’ll be completely frustrated and in pain with the way she teases.”

“I don’t think so, in fact she and I have already had several interesting adventures, shall we say?”

Bae stops short, “you and Emma? Really? Don’t get your hopes up, I tried every trick there is and she shut me down. You must be more patient then I gave you credit for.”

Killian smiles “Emma is like the finest wine available, you can’t rush something as delicious as…” he stops as the door opens and Emma pops her head out, “Love, I was just about to walk in when I got stopped here by Bae.”

Emma looks at her neighbor and puts on a smile, “oh hey Bae, um, Killian I wanted to show you…” she wanted to say something whitey. She wanted him to know that she was with Killian and that his sloppy attempt at seduction was nothing compared to being with Killian. 

Killian seemed to read her mind and pulled her into his arms. “Love, why don’t you get into your swimsuit, we’ll get a swim in before all the fun starts,” as he gives her a knowing look. 

Emma moved closer and kissed Killian and nipped at his ear, “I can hardly wait.”

Bae looked disgusted and shook his head, “well you guys have fun. I’ll see you down at the bar, oh wait Emma doesn’t drink and she’s underage anyway.”

Killian’s smile began to fade and his hand went automatically into a fist, this time Emma stopped the tension, “well I don’t need to be drunk to have a good time with Killian, plus I like to remember everything we do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing games with others can turn out to be rougher than Emma and Killian had planned

Emma searched through her bag for her bikini. She had a one piece but with Killian she wanted him to see how well her bikini looked. Instead of running off to the bathroom, she decided to strip there in the room as he was busy setting up the alcohol that he and Eric had brought. She was just pulling up her bottoms when he finally turned around and saw her.

“Bloody hell Em, you could give a man a heart attack doing that.”

Emma smiled wickedly, “what it’s not like you haven’t already seen me naked.”

“Yeah, but the way you pulled them up and, God Emma, and…” he stops as he watches her pull the top on and covers her breasts from his vision. He swore he was going to pass out watching her take her clothes off and then put that tiny bikini on. Bloody hell he thought it was getting very warm in the room already. He watched as Emma pulled a cover up over her head and gives him a look asking if he was ready. With his mind a complete loss, he decided to hell with it all and pulled off his shirt which he knew would cause Emma’s own pulse to skip. He then dropped his trousers and walked over to his own luggage in the nude. 

Emma knew Killian was punishing her this way. His body was so fit and lean. His bare ass was one of the things she enjoyed grabbing and had been fantasizing about taking a bite out of. If he kept this up she might be forced to forgo the idea of a swim. Instead he pulled out a pair of red trunks and pulled them up. Emma let out her breath, he could cause her to pass out by doing simple things like this to her. 

Killian grabbed their towels and the key card and opened the door for her. “After you my lady.”

Emma walked out and they went down to the pool. Ariel and Eric were already in the water and it seemed like Ariel was just easily swimming around her beau. A game of tag was apparently not the best game to play with a fish like Ariel. 

Emma dipped her feet into the water and pulled back from the coolness. 

“Em, you just have to jump in,” Killian told her as he set their towels on a lounge chair.

“Easy for you to say, the water isn’t exactly warm.”

“Oh come on Em, the water is great, come on, we can play water polo with the boys.”

“I uh,” she didn’t want to say she didn’t swim well, but it was definitely not her strongest skill. 

Killian noticed her hesitation, “why don’t we wait for a few more couples, I prefer to be a horse in water polo.”

Eric stopped and pulled himself out of the water, “I think that is a great idea, but then I do enjoy getting my head between a certain woman’s legs.”

Ariel stopped treading water and dived under the water till she was next to him, “who says you’ll be my pony?”

Emma went back to the lounge chair and sat down. Obviously there was lots of sexual innuendo going on. Killian moved to the water and stuck a toe in, before she knew what happened she felt water splash around her as Killian jumped in. Within a few minutes more couples showed up, Victor and Ruby, Wendy and Peter, Regina and Robin and finally Bae and Tink. Killian pulled himself out of the water and grabbed the volleyball. Eric and Robin began setting up the nets and teams were selected. Victor, Killian and Eric along with their partners were one team, while Bae, Peter and Robin were on the other team. Everybody got into the water and soon, the girls were all screaming as their partners pulled them on top of their shoulders. Emma was the last to get in her nerves had suddenly become more present. She didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of all these people. Killian finally got her attention and she sat down to get into the water. 

Killian pulled her into his arms as if he knew that she was nervous. He leaned in and kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, “Are you afraid of the water, love?”

Emma bit her lip and smiled she moved in to return the kiss and whispered into his ear, “I’m not a very good swimmer.”

“I’ll make sure you are safe,” as he pulls her close. He releases her and dives below. 

She feels herself s lip into the water and begins to tread water when suddenly she feels herself rise as Killian has her sitting on his shoulders. 

The game begins and the girls get quite vicious in their attacks. Several times the ball is purposely thrown at one or another, and though Emma is not completely clear on the game rules, she dodges the ball several times. However when it hits her in her lower back, she falls forward and begins to slip off Killian’s shoulders. He quickly adjusts and turns to see who made the attack. Tink smirks at him and mouths the word sorry.

The game is finally called when Ruby gets hit in the side of the face and falls off Victor. Victor quickly pulls Ruby out and chastises the other team for un-sportsman like conduct. Ruby is irritated but agrees to follow Victor to make sure she hasn’t damaged her ear. 

Emma wraps the towel tightly around her and waits for Killian to get out of the pool. He speaks to the other guys and they all agree to meet at the bar for dinner. Returning to her side, Killian puts his hand on her back and leads her back to their room. 

“I’m sorry that got so rough,” he tells her.

“It’s okay; I guess it’s not a game I’ll be taking up.” Inside the room Emma moves to the bathroom and starts the shower. “I’m going to take a quick shower, okay?” She closes the door slightly and strips off her wet suit. She lets the steam of the shower warm her body and finally feels her body relax again. Just as she is soaking her head a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her to him. She opens her eyes to see Killian and instantly smiles. 

“I couldn’t let you take a shower alone after that last debacle. I wouldn’t want you to be nervous about the water.”

Emma laughs and kisses him. Her hands go up his chest and around his neck. His hands slip into her wet hair to hold her closer. As their tongues try to determine domination, Killian pulls Emma’s leg up over his hip. While one hand grabs her hip tightly, the other begins an exploration of her body. He finds her folds are soft and pliable and he delves one finger inside of her. She instantly reacts and bites down on his lip. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he inquires as he slowly begins a rhythmic sensation inside of her.

Emma moans, and lets her own hand slide down his side, until she finds his thick manhood pressing into her side. She wraps her hand around him and begins to let her fingers move up and down upon him. He lets out his own moan, and pulls away. 

“Damn it Em, you’ll be my undoing.”

Emma licks her lips and moves to get the shower gel. She instantly lathers up and rinses off as Killian continues to pant. “Maybe you should wash up, or do you need some assistance?”

Killian watches as she takes a wash cloth and lathers it up. She starts at his shoulders and moves down his arms. She then moves to his back and chest. She gives him a knowing smirk and gets down on her knees as she washes his hips and legs. She lets her fingers slowly maneuver between his legs as she lathers him. The water quickly rinses him and she soon is taking him in her mouth. 

“Fuck Em!” he calls out as his hands hit the side of the shower. Her tongue runs the length of him and she sucks him in a few times before she stops and stands to finish rinsing off.

“I’ll be waiting for you in bed, unless of course you wanted to go to the bar instead,” as she steps out and grabs a towel. 

Killian stands in the water as he catches his breath. He was definitely in love with Emma, though he hadn’t exactly told her, but now she had just set his body on fire. God the choice he had and what he would do. Emma was going to be his complete undoing. He would never be the same once she became his. He would never be able to stand not having her with him forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Emma ready for the next step in their relationship, is Killian?

Emma stretched out under the covers of the king size bed. She was willing to lay odds that Killian was arguing with himself about the state in which she left him. It wasn’t the first time she had touched him, though previous moments had always been very shy and experimental. Killian had never pushed her to reciprocate the touches he performed on her but it was her own curiosity that drove her to touch him. The few times she had, he had begged her to stop before she did too much. She was always afraid that she had hurt him or did something wrong, but she was pretty sure that he enjoyed what she had just done. 

Killian stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He would swear he had turned Emma into a sadistic little monster. She seemed quite aware of what she had just done to him. He wiped at the steam and ran his hand over his unshaven face. If he went out there now, he knew that he’d be done with. He hadn’t wanted to rush into things, in fact he had wanted everything to be sort of spontaneous. He loved the fact that she wanted him, but he had his idea of how he wanted to… He stopped himself, why was he overthinking everything. Emma wanted him, she more or less just invited him to have sex with her right now, in bed. He could make love to her and then get her dressed up and they could have dinner. Turning to the door, he opened it to find Emma lying in the bed stretched in the middle. God she was gorgous and all he could see of her was her beautiful blonde hair and head, and she was asleep.

He walked over to the bed and slid under the covers next to her. She snuggled next to him, and he pulled her closer. He closed his eyes and soon he was napping next to him. His mind began dreaming of making love to her and watching her face and the joy she was going to feel.

They were not asleep long, before Emma began to wake and she looked at her handsome boyfriend. He was stretched next to her and she was in the crook of his arm. She pushed herself up on her arm and lightly kissed his lips. He moved slightly and it caused her to smile. They had already touched every spot on the others body, but they just hadn’t gone an actually consummated and she wanted him so much. Emma decided she wanted to wake her darling and see his reaction if she showed him where she wanted him to be. She quickly straddled him and began kissing his neck and down to his chest. Her fingers moved down and quickly found him hard already. She let his head touch her hot center and she slowly started to lower herself onto him. He was much larger than his fingers and she wasn’t sure he was going to fit. Her mind quickly went to the thought that they couldn’t make love because he was to big. How did one explain that? What if that became a problem, who would she talk to? Just as she adjusted and she started to get him inside of her, she felt a hand grab her wrist and another grab her hip.

“Stop Emma,” he whispered. 

She looked down at Killian and saw those magnificent blue eyes looking at her. She bit her lip. “I did something wrong?”

Killian flipped Emma onto her back, “Love it is best if we both are awake when we make love. And I want to take my time with you.”

Killian started with kissing Emma’s neck and moving down to her breasts. His hands cupped each breast and his tongue circled her nipple and finally started to suck on it. Emma moaned as he went from one breast to the other. His lips continued their journey down her belly to her naval. His fingers went further down, and soon were touching her sensitive lips and clit. He felt how wet she was and he moved back to her face where he nuzzled her face. “Are you ready?” he asked as he moved between her legs.

Emma nodded as she watched him pull her legs around his waist.

“It’s going to be a little tight and you might have some pain, but I promise you I’ll take is slow.”

Emma just focused on his blue eyes, and she started panting as she felt him enter her.

Killian took it slow. He adjusted himself as he slowly slid into her. Her body was so wet that he just seemed to start sliding in easily and he watched as her eyes began to dilate. With a final push he was inside of her and she gave a slight jerk. Killian began a slow rhythm and the discomfort left Emma’s face as her hips tried to keep time with him. The two kept their eyes on each other and soon Emma was panting and tightening her legs around his waist. With several long strokes he began to feel her body contract.

“Oh God Killian,” she screamed out. Her fingers went down his back and started to dig in. She felt him increase the pace and before she could do anything more her body started to climax and she lost all thought as she felt like stars were exploding around her. Killian’s body pumped a few more times and then she felt him lose control. He soon collapsed next to her and they both were exhausted.

Killian pulled Emma close, “Bloody hell Emma, that was amazing,” as he kissed the top of her head.

Emma snuggled closer to him, she suddenly felt insecure. “Killian, you aren’t going to…” she stopped as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Killian sat up and looked down at the young woman, “bloody hell Em, I’m not going anywhere. Hell I couldn’t ever leave you. That was incredible.”

“It’s just that I thought maybe, I didn’t think you’d fit and I am just scared that…”

Killian smiled, “it was tight, but it made it feel even better. God Emma, you have no idea how much you make my body go crazy,” as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. “I know this is all new but trust me with practice you’ll find that making love is wonderful.”

“But you’ve been with other girls and I just…”

“Emma love, I may have had other interactions shall we say, but you are the first one that I’ve ever been in love with.”

Emma knew Killian had feelings for her, but they had never verbalized them. She snuggled closer, “what was your first time like?”

Killian leaned against the head board and pulled her to sit between his legs. “It seems a long time ago. My Mum died when I was young and my dad brought a woman in to help care for me and my brother Liam. She was different. It wasn’t long before I saw her coming out of my dad’s room at night. A few years later before Liam joined the navy I saw her sneaking out his room at night. I wasn’t an idiot, I knew that she was sharing my dad and Liam’s bed. As I got older, I figured she’d eventually try to sneak into my room. I had a girlfriend in high school but we were far from getting to deeply involved, and one night as I was getting into bed Milah slipped into my room. I knew what she had in mind and though I told her no, she pushed me down into the bed. It didn’t take long for her to get on top of me, and the next thing I knew she was kissing me and one thing led to another and she was busy well, it was bloody awful. She laughed at how quickly I came and said that of all three Jones men, that it seemed that Liam was the only one who knew how to treat a woman. I pushed her out of my room and locked the door. After that I joined the navy and there were a few girls but you are…” he stopped as he tried to think of a proper way to explain how much Emma meant to him. 

Emma looked up at him, “I’m sorry.”

“I haven’t been back home in years. Liam he’s a Captain now, and well my dad is an Admiral. They both were disappointed when I didn’t stay in the navy. I don’t know what happened to Milah. Dad met Trixie and married her a couple of years ago, but well…”

Emma turned around and looked into Killian’s eyes. “Oh darling, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up all this, I just was so…”

Killian held her close and kissed her. “Let’s go get dressed and celebrate your birthday. Oh and hey I have something for you.” Killian pulled away and opened the nightstand drawer he pulled out a small box and held it out to her. 

Emma greedily opened the box to see a silver ring with an inscription written inside. “Mo Anam Cara,” she looked to Killian for a translation

“It mean My Soul Mate,” as he took the ring out and slipped it on her left hand. “I guessed your size and it seems it might be a bit big, I can get it sized for you or if you’d rather I can get a chain for you.”

Emma looked at the ring that had several Gaelic symbols etched on it. “I love it, but I think I will put it on a chain because I’m afraid I’ll lose it.” Emma gets out of bed and pulls out a heavy silver chain. She slips the ring on and puts it around her neck. “Its perfect.”

Killian watches how she seems indifferent at walking around nude in front of him. “Maybe we should get dressed before I decide to spend the rest of the day making love to you.”

Emma giggles and grabs her panties and bra. “I think we need some nourishment and then we can do a little more…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time continues, Emma has to talk to her Mom

Over the next few months, Emma and Killian became inseperable. They went to school, they studied together, ate dinner together, and usually only separated around 10 or 11 at night when Killian left. Weekends they were together till late hours and on rare occasions Killian would crash on the sofa though if he and Emma were quiet enough they would make love in her room. By Christmas, Emma was absolutely sure she was in love with Killian. He had already told her how he felt about her and she wanted to say the words back to him but every time it came down to it, she stopped herself. 

“So Emma, what are you going to get Killian for Christmas,” Snow asked her.

Emma started fidgeting with her ring and looked down. “I don’t know, I mean I’ve asked him, and he tells me just to get him a football jersey or something. I’d like to get him something that he really wants, but I don’t know what that would be.”

Snow smiled at her daughter, “well you’ve been together what, four months, I think the jersey would be the right thing.”

Emma looked at her mother, “but what if he buys me something expensive.”

“I don’t think he’s going to buy you a diamond ring, but he’ll probably get you something like some earrings or a nice bracelet. Did you give him any ideas?”

“He didn’t ask for any. I mean he gave me this ring for my birthday, and…”

Snow and David had been a little surprised by the ring and though at first Emma wore it around her neck, she did have it sized down and wore it constantly. Snow had danced around in a conversation in regards to what the ring meant. They knew that Killian was older than Emma but they weren’t quite ready for her to be falling in love and getting married. Then again, David and Snow had married young themselves. In fact by the time Snow was Emma’s age she was pregnant with Emma. Of course Snow and David had finished school and David went to the police academy as Snow got her masters in education. As much as neither parent wanted to accept the fact that their daughter was growing up, they knew that Killian Jones was a very big part of their daughter’s future.

“Is Killian going home for Christmas?”

Emma had asked him that question as well, and found out that he had gotten an internship at the marina museum. He would be working the majority of the time they were off, and he told her that he didn’t expect to hear from his family nor see them over the holiday. “No, he’s not real close to his family.”

Snow frowned at that, “that’s a shame, I would like to meet his Mom and Dad.”

“His Mom died when he was young and his dad remarried. He has an older brother but I don’t think they are very close either.”

“Well then he’ll come here and stay for Christmas. We can get the loft cleaned up and he can…” Snow stopped as she looked at her daughter, she took a deep breath, “or I guess he can stay in your room with you.”

Emma gave a small smile at that, “I think he’d like that.”

Snow bit her lip, she wanted to have a conversation with her daughter for awhile but was afraid of the answers she would get. “Emma are you and Killian um, intimate?”

Emma looked up at her mom with shock, why now were they having this conversation. Her mom had gotten her on birth control, she had made sure she got it refilled each month and never brought anything about it up, and now she wanted to know details. “Well, we uh…”

“I’m assuming that you two have been, as they put it, sleeping together?”

Emma didn’t want to lie to her mother, and she had always found telling the truth to be much easier, “yes, and he didn’t pressure me or anything. I mean he was completely patient, and it was my call and well I wanted to and um, when we went to the lake, we…”

Snow looked at her daughter and swallowed hard. “Oh, um, well I knew that you and Bae had never and well I guess I didn’t realize that you and Killian had moved much faster than…”

“Killian has been the most wonderful thing to ever come into my life. I really think I love him, and he’s always telling me how much he loves me, and when we are together I just feel so safe and comfortable. I mean the first time we kissed I thought my body was going to explode from the electricity. And he’s so absolutely gentle and when I suggest things he tells me yes or no, and sometimes he stops me from doing things because we’ll get in more trouble, and he tells me he would never want you and dad to be angry at me for the things we are doing, and…”

Snow swallows again, “Okay, is there anything else, like you guys are exclusively with each other, right?”

Emma stopped everything, “oh my God Mom, of course, I would rather die than to be with someone else, and we are always with each other, so I know that he’s not with anybody else.”

“Well why don’t we say this, from now on if Killian is going to stay the night, your dad and I will know that he is going to be in your room, and there won’t be any sneaking around. Killian will be welcome for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, as well as any other time. Your dad and I just want you to be happy, Em.”

“I know mom, and Killian makes me happy.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there somebody who wants to destroy Emma and Killian's relationship? How far would he go?

Killian was surprised when Emma told him about the conversation she had with her mother. He was expecting an explosion or at least angry parents, not understanding parents who agreed to him spending the holidays with them and allowing him to sleep in their daughter’s bedroom. It made life easier for them, though they didn’t rush off constantly to have sex at every opportunity, though Emma was more than willing, they often just fell asleep in each other’s arms. After the holiday, both Emma and Killian were surprised when Snow and David announced that they were taking Emma’s younger siblings down to New York for a long weekend. Emma was being left at home alone with her boyfriend. As they watched her parents leave, Killian put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. 

“So love, what are we going to do for the weekend?”

Emma had been waiting to tell Killian how she felt and she knew exactly how she wanted to tell him. She pulled him upstairs to her bedroom where she pushed him on the bed. “I have been a good girl for too long,” as she pulled his shirt out from his pants. She quickly unfastened his jeans and pulled them off his legs. She quickly straddled him and pulled off her own sweater. His hands quickly went to the back of her bra to unfasten it and soon his hands were cupping her breasts.

“Come here,” he begged, “I haven’t seen my two favorite friends in a very long time,” as he tried to pull her down to him. Emma pulled her tights and panties off and left her skirt on, which road up to her waist. 

Emma began grinding her hips down on Killian, and his hands quickly moved to her waist to pull her into a better position. Within minutes Killian had kicked off his boxer briefs and the skirt was tossed to the side. Emma was going to torture Killian and as she lowered herself on top of Killian, he screamed out her name. She began a slow rhythm and he watched as her breasts bounced up and down with her hair falling over her face. Her head fell back and he began stepping up the pace as he helped her keep the pace up. 

Emma’s cries of enjoyment were music to Killian’s ears, but he thought he heard something else. Be damned if her parents had returned. He was enjoying Emma way too much to make her stop. He glanced at the open door, and saw somebody standing there he would have stopped everything had he not seen that it was Bae watching them. The bastard had constantly been an irritant when it came to Emma, and he constantly denied that Emma would give herself to Killian. He smiled at the thought that he was staring at the beautiful Emma riding Killian to her ecstacy. Killian increased the pace and Emma’s moans got louder, Killian saw the man watch Emma with lust in his eyes. He pushed her harder and soon Emma was coming around him, gasping for air and calling his name.

“Oh God Killian, yes yes yes, oh God yes. Oh I love you Killian. Oh God don’t stop, oh, oh, oh,” as her fingers grasped his shoulders and she lost complete control. Her body fell forward as he felt himself release inside of her. “I love you so much Killian Jones,” she told him.

“It was the first time she had actually said the word love to him, and he knew how important it was, but the fact that Bae Gold was standing in the shadows of the doorway made it feel all the more important. Killian smirked at Bae as he pulled a blanket over Emma. He rolled her off of him and whispered that he’d be right back. He stood and walked naked out the door to where Bae stood.

“I told you Emma is mine. Now you see she truly is.”

“You Bastard, you could barely wait till her parents left.”

“Sorry mate, her parents approve, and it’s not our first time either. Em and I have been doing this and more since our trip to the lake. Now why don’t you go back to your nasty little pixie and leave Em and I alone.”

Bae was disgusted, Killian was his friend sort of, and though Emma didn’t mean anything to him, he still couldn’t help but want to watch her having sex. In fact all he could do was imagine himself beneath her. “Well when you decide to throw her away, maybe I’ll take her for a ride to see what makes her so powerful to bring Leutient Jones to his knees.”

Killian’s blood boiled at that, “Emma is mine forever. So get your nasty thoughts away from ever touching her.”

“Strong words from a man who had how many girls in bed with him last year?”

Killian had had a few small liasans with willing girls from school, but he had told Emma that none had ever made him feel the way she did. “I love Emma, and one day I’ll marry her, and you will never…”

Bae suddenly smiled, “you know what, you’re right, I’d rather just watch the two of you fuck each other senseless. Hell maybe a few videos of the two of you and every guy on campus will agree with me, that Emma Nolan is a tease and a fine piece of ass.”

Killian would have struck the man for the comment. “Bae if you don’t get out of here now, I will fucking kill you.”

“Ta ta. Think about it. You know every girl on campus wants to fuck your brains out, a few little clips of the two of you and…”

“Killian, are you okay,” Emma called out.

“Get the hell out of here Bae.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Killian Jones can be surprised by the support he finds from some people.

Things went smooth for the young couple. With the two constantly together, Emma was able to focus on her grades and soon her first year was over. Killian convinced Emma to take two classes during the summer to help her graduate sooner and David and Snow couldn’t argue. 

Killian had kept a distance from Bae and started looking for his own place to get out of the Frat house. After Bae’s comments he was afraid that he would do something to destroy his and Emma’s relationship. Soon he was moving into an off campus apartment and found a roommate by the name of William Scarlet. It was a two bedroom with a large kitchen and living room. Emma helped Killian find furniture by stopping off at the thrift stores, and Snow and David had donated some kitchen items. Over the next year Killian was busy focusing on his classes and spending time with Emma. As her twentieth birthday was approaching Killian felt like he needed to make a real commitment to Emma. She was happy with how things were and there were often times she would spend the night at his new apartment, but Killian was still worried that something was destined to ruin his relationship.

“Emma, love, I was thinking that maybe we could talk about what we are going to do when I get done with school?”

Looking up from her text book, Emma looked at Killian. “I thought you said you were going to get your masters degree.”

“Yes, but I was thinking that maybe you would like it if we got um, well…” His brain had completely stopped working. Why couldn’t he just come out and ask her to marry him? It wasn’t as if they hadn’t talked about the future. Emma was getting her degree in criminal justice so that she could follow in her dad’s footsteps – or at least she knew she’d have a better chance of getting a job in law enforcement. Killian was already looking at working at a museum but had concluded his real love would be teaching. He would easily be able to get a job at the local school but he knew that he wanted to teach students who would actually appreciate the history. “So what do you want to do for your birthday?”

Emma hadn’t put much thought into her birthday since there was nothing that she and Killian hadn’t already shared. They were together if not at his place, then at her parents. In fact David and Snow had made the loft Emma’s own personal space. They had moved her bedroom up to the larger room that they added a bathroom and her own personal entrance so that she wasn’t disturbing the entire household if she and Killian came in late. 

Killian had definatly become a member of the Nolan family. While Emma would be studying or working on homework, Killian would often be in the kitchen helping Snow prepare for dinner. He also was getting to know James and Eva who both found Killian to be a wonderful addition to the family. There were often times that Killian would sit and talk with David quietly about current events or any other topic. So when Snow asked him a question, he was surprised at the direction it went.

“Killian, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, mam,” he replied as he took out the dishes to set the table.

“Do you plan to have a future with Emma?”

Killian held the plates tighter and set them on the counter. “Yes, but I didn’t think it would be appropriate to um, well propose to her right now.”

“So you do plan to?”

Killian turned to the woman he had begun to think of as more of a mother than any other woman he had known even his own mum whom he barely could remember. “I want to and I have a ring in mind, but I know that Emma has two years left, and well I want to get my Master’s degree, and…”

Snow touched his arm to calm him, “that’s what I thought. I just don’t want Emma to get her heart broken. On another topic, Emma said you aren’t close to your family?”

Sighing as he turned away, “No and I wish I was. Spending time with you and David has really made me realize how much I miss being with my Dad and brother.”

“Would you like to invite them for the holidays? I would be happy to host them if you’d like.”

Killian looked at Snow, “you would do that for me?”

“Of course we would. David and I know you love Emma, and that makes us love you. We just want you to be happy, and well I’d like to meet your Dad and brother.”

“I think I’d like that.”

“Good, why don’t you contact them, and if they are receptive I’ll take over – you and Emma can stay at your apartment if you need some space, otherwise you have your guys’ space upstairs.”

“Thank you Snow.” 

Snow walked over to Killian and hugged him. “We just want you to be as happy as you’ve made Emma.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Killian thinks things are going great something terrible happens to both of them

Things seemed to be going well for Killian. His brother agreed to come for the holidays and the entire two week holiday was very pleasant. Killian thought life could not get much better. He made plans for Emma and himself to visit his dad later in the year. 

Time started to slip by quickly and before Killian and Emma knew it Emma was turning 21. Killian wanted to give Emma something to prove his love and decided to propose. 

“Are you serious,” Emma said as she looked at the diamond ring he was holding out to her. 

The two had gone out on a quiet date, a carriage ride and finally a stroll through their favorite park. It was sitting watching the ocean go by that Emma didn’t realize that Killian was down on one knee and opening a small box in front of her. 

“I know we want to wait till we are done with school, but I love you so much Emma that I want you to know how permanent I want us to be.”

Emma stared at the ring then looked up into Killian’s blue eyes and saw the absolute love and devotion he had for her. “Yes, yes yes.”

Killian took the ring and slipped it on her finger and pulled her up into his arms and kissed her. He couldn’t imagine himself ever being this happy. “We should celebrate.”

“Yes, but first we have to go home. I have to show Mom and Dad.”

Killian gave her a knowing grin and led her back to the car. “I think your Mum will like how it looks on your finger.”

Turning to him, Emma stops, “what?”

“She and your dad have already seen it. You didn’t think I would propose without talking to them first.”

“Oh Killian, you make me so happy.”

After a brief stop to show her parents, who both were beaming, Emma and Killian went to their favorite club. Emma was happy to legally get a drink and several of her friends were there to help her celebrate. Ariel and Eric were there and of course congratulated the newly engaged couple. Will and Alice soon joined them along with Regina and Robin; soon the large group was having a great time and drinking.

The next morning Emma woke up in a strange room and as she looked around she realized she was in a hotel. Looking down she saw that she was undressed and in a great deal of discomfort – her head was throbbing and she felt nauseated. Her last memories were of a tray of shots being provided to everyone and then she blacked out. Emma didn’t like the feeling she had and then she looked down and saw that both her engagement ring and the ring Killian had given her the years before were both gone. She reached for her diamond studs and they were gone from her ears. 

Taking a deep breath Emma had a horrible feeling something bad had happened. She looked around the room and found her purse her credit cards and cash were gone but her cell phone was still in the zippered section along with some plastic bags. Looking around she went to the bathroom and made sure there was nobody hiding from her, and then she dialed 911.

“911 what is your emergency?”

“I think I’ve been drugged and raped,” she calmly told the operator.

“Where are you at?”

“I’m not sure. I’m in a hotel room, and” Emma looks around the room. She goes to the door and throws the bolt to ensure nobody returns and then goes to the side table and reads off the address. She gives the operator the room number and tells them that she’s locked herself in. 

“We will be sending a couple of black and whites to assist you. Ma’am, are you okay? Try not to do anything rash to prevent any damage to the evidence.”

“I know I’ll only put what clothes I can on.”

After hanging up, Emma dials her parents and tells them what has happened and that they should meet her at the hospital. She looks out the window and sees several police cars arrive and a police officer walk to the door. Emma opens the door and runs into the officer’s arms. A female officer arrives with a jacket and wraps Emma up in it. They guide her out of the room and down to a waiting car. The officer pulls out several plastic bags and wraps Emma’s hands and feet. Emma nods understanding that the evidence that needs to be collected could be damaged or fall off on the trip to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Killian wakes up in an ally. He reaches his hand up to feel the blood trickle down his face, just as he tries to open his eye he feels a foot kick into his side and all the air is knocked out of him. He pushes himself up against the wall when he suddenly feels a hand grab him and shake his head.

“You and Emma can forget about it. She played a whole bunch of tricks for us last night and I’ve got the video to prove it. Her little saintly behavior is now on the World Wide Web for everybody to see, but I made you a special copy so you can see how a real man fucks a woman.” The hand then grabs Killian’s head and slams it into the wall knocking Killian out.

At the hospital Emma remains calm unlike her two parents who are in absolute hysterics. Belle and Rumple had been visiting them and came along. As Emma was being examined she overheard other parents talking to the others about how their daughters and sons had been brought in as well. Apparently there had been a string of drugging’s at the club. 

Emma patiently let the doctor and nurses do scrapings and tests. She never cried or said anything, just let everything happen. When she was finally told that she could take a shower she made it quick and changed into the provided hospital gown. She got into the bed and pulled the blanket over her. A detective soon came in and asked Emma several questions.

“So Miss Nolan, you went out last night to The Rabbit Hole?”

“Uh, yeah, my boyfriend and I had just gotten engaged.”

“Where is he now?”

“I don’t know. We met some friends had some drinks, and then I remember somebody sent over a tray of shots. After that I blacked out. I woke up and knew something was wrong. They took my engagement ring, my earrings, my cash and credit cards.”

“Well apparently several of you young kids got hit with the date rape drug. We’ve already had six kids show up with similar symptoms and being found in different locations. I’m guessing we just haven’t found your boyfriend yet. Do you know of anybody who would have done this to you?”

“No. And I wouldn’t have taken the drink had it not come from the waitress. Oh God I need to find Killian.”

“Is that your boyfriend?”

“Yes, Killian Jones.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shocks happen and will it destroy Emma and Killian

Emma sat in the hospital bed flipping through the channels. She was desperate to know where Killian was. He hadn’t answered his phone and she was slowly becoming anxious and panicking. Just as she was about to call again, the doctor came in followed by her parents. 

“Miss Nolan, I have some good and bad news for you. The good news is you weren’t raped; the bad news is you were sodomized. In fact it seems there was a string of incidents that involved all of your friends and…” he stops as he hears screaming from outside and walks out the door.

“Somebody, help me get a bed,” a voice yells out.

Emma stands and follows everyone out of the room to see Victor dragging a beaten up Killian into the hospital and onto a gurney. Taking a deep breath she pushes her way towards her boyfriend. His eye his swollen and there is dried blood on his face. She reaches out to touch him, when she feels her mother’s arms pull her away. 

“Emma, go back to your room, we’ll watch out for Killian.”

A week later, Killian returns home, he had turned over the flash drive to the police and David was happy to be part of the sting operation where several young men were arrested for their part in the drugging of the students. Emma felt a distance between herself and Killian and she didn’t understand why. She knew that things might feel awkward between herself and Killian but she didn’t think that it would put a wall between them. As she picked up the mail out of Killian’s box, she walked up the steps to his apartment and let herself in. He had thrown himself into his school work and said he wanted to get things completed before the end of the term. 

“Killian, are you here?” Emma set the mail on the table by the door and walked in. She could hear the water running in the shower and went to find out if she could join him. Walking in, she saw Killian asleep on the bed but a voice in the shower. “Honey?” she asked as she moved to his side.

He stirred and looked up at Emma, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I haven’t heard from you and…”

“Yeah,” as he pulls himself up, “I uh, needed to think. Emma I’m so sorry. I should have protected you; I should have been able to stop this. I…”

Emma ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his face towards her, “Killian this isn’t your fault. We’ll get through this, but I just need you to hold me and tell me that you still love me.”

“God Em, I do love you and…” stopping as a voice calls his name from the bathroom.

Emma turns to the sound and turns back to Killian, “who’s in the shower?”

“That would be Trixie, my step-mum. She and Dad flew over when they got a call from your parents.”

Emma turned to watch a woman come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. “Oh ‘ello there. I’m Trixie Jones,” she states and offers her hand to Emma.

Emma shakes the hand and turns back to Killian, “I uh…”

Killian pulls himself out of the bed and drags Emma out as well, “Trix you can use the bedroom to get dressed.” As the two moves into the kitchen, he backs Emma against the refrigerator, “Em they showed up and have decided they want to stay with me. I have to get out of here.”

Emma smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck, “why didn’t you call me? We can go back to the loft and get reacquainted.”

“I would, but I thought your parents would still be pissed off at me.”

“What, why would you say that?”

“Because they told me that they felt maybe we needed some space. That I should have been more responsible for you on your birthday and well…”

Emma’s eyes grew dark and her happy smile left as a dark shadow cast over her, “they told you that it was your fault. They are the reason you haven’t come to see me?” Emma pushed away from Killian and moved to the counter. She let out an angry growl and turned to her love; giving him a passionate kiss she nipped his bottom lip. “I’ll be back.”

Emma stormed out of the apartment and got into her car. How could her loving parents have done this to her? She wasn’t about to let them pretend that everything was just peachy and perfect. As she pulled into the driveway she slammed on the brakes and let the dust and dirt fly around the car. Storming into the house she slammed the front door and marched into the kitchen to find her parents laughing and giggling about a private joke. “What the fuck gave you the right to accuse Killian? He was a victim just like me. I love him, he loves me. I don’t know what the hell you think you were doing by trying to split us up, but I’m done. I won’t stay here around you hypocritical…”

“Emma, you do not talk to us that way,” her father stood up.

“Why would you tell Killian to stay away from me?”

“Oh Emma,” Snow began, “we just thought…”

“You thought I’d like to see how well you would have taken it if your parents had pulled this on you. I believe you two ran away. So you know what, I guess you don’t learn from history, so you are doing it to me. I WILL be with Killian. I will marry him. You will not get in MY way.”

“Emma, look,” David began, “we obviously made a mistake. I’m sure we can make this all better by sitting down and…”

“Why should I? I’m so pissed off at you right now. I was the one who thought I’d been raped, the last thing I needed was for my parents to try to take away the only thing I’ve needed this last week. Do you have any idea the tears I cry because the person I love isn’t there? You don’t understand what happened, you weren’t there. I need him to be there for me,” she screamed and cried out. Turning she ran back outside to her car and took off. 

As she drove the tears continued to come down. She dialed Killian’s number and whimpered for him to meet her at the student union building at the university. He quickly agreed and met her. Once there he found her in a tight ball sitting in one of the seating areas. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

“Please don’t leave me. I will fall apart and I’ll never be okay again,” she whimpered between sobs.

Killian rubbed her back and just held her.

“I’m so sorry I can’t do this alone. I don’t want to be alone, I love you Killian, please tell me…”

“Em, I do love you, but…” 

The sobs increased, Emma could feel her life shattering around her, "you’re going to leave aren’t you? You don’t want me anymore…” 

“Oh, Em I love you so much, but I failed, I…”

Emma pulled away, “just say it; you don’t want me because you know what those guys did.” Emma had seen the video and wasn’t sure if Killian had. “I know they videotaped me supposedly having sex with them. I know they did horrible things to me. I’ve seen it all. And now that you know that I’ve been touched by disgusting creatures you don’t want me,” taking a deep breathe, “I thought you’d be the one who held me through the roughest…” as tears again streamed down her cheeks.

Killian stopped, “no Emma, I haven’t seen the video. I,” taking a deep breathe, “I’m not leaving you, I just thought that you wouldn’t want me because…” stopping again, “I need to know what they did.”

Emma stopped, “they put it on the internet. But you had the flash drive and they were able to find out who did it and…”

Killian looked at Emma, “who are they?” 

“Gaston Beast, John Prince, Michael Moriarty, and Herman Ahab.”

Killian stared at her for a long time, “what about Bae?”

“What? No, I mean, yeah he knows those guys, but I think he and Tink were… Why would you ask?”

Killian pulled her closer, “Em, Bae has said some things to me that…”

“Killian, just tell me that we can still be together.”

“Yes love, we will. Did they find your ring?”

“No, they didn’t find any of the jewelry. But we had it insured so…”

Killian pulled Emma onto his lap and kissed her softly, “I will never let anything ever happen to you again, love.” Deep in his mind he knew that Bae and Tink had to have had something to do with the dastardly deed but he would find out eventually. There was no way that their “closest friends” could pull of something like this without them being aware of it.


	13. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrap up

Killian went to David and Mary with his suspicions. After resolving the parents' insecurities Killian and Emma's relationship returned to normal. The two continued school, Killian's father and step-mother enjoyed meeting the future in-laws and the two mothers laughed and joked about what kind of wedding to plan. 

David proceeded to work a sting operation that led the police department to an underground racket where delinquent university students were creating pornographic videos where they imposed images of girls they had drugged into the video. When arrests were made it was not surprising to the lead detective that his neighbor's oldest son and his girlfriend were among the group. The Gold family was extremely surprised and very disappointed that the oldest son had been arrested. 

Emma and Killian finished school the following year - the two married in a small intimate ceremony surrounded by their family and close friends. It was a joyful occasion but sad as well in that Killian had received a job offer in Dublin at Trinity University. Emma was excited and as Killian wanted to have a large family, it would be something new for the young couple - his parents told David and Mary they would always be welcomed. 

Never had Emma thought that starting college would be the first step in meeting her husband but it had. She was now about to start a new chapter away from the small town she had grown up in and a new life with the man she had so madly fallen in love with.


End file.
